Boku no Sexual Harassment
by kami nee chan
Summary: Akatsuki é uma grande empresa e Konan uma garota muito ambiciosa que almeja acima de tudo crescer na vida e ser uma executiva de sucesso, Pein é o chefe que vai lhe mostrar uma maneira muito incomum de conseguir isso de maneira rápida.
1. 1 Estabelecendo Parâmetros

BOKU NO SEXUAL HARASSMENT

{Meu assédio sexual}

Ahh vc já assistiu a um anime com esse nome!! (sua ero-safadona-sama haha brincadeira ^.~)

Bom como se sugere, me inspirei no anime de mesmo nome, mas não tem problema se vc não assistiu eh até melhor sabe por que..

.. Porque eu acho que pegar aquela história e apenas trocar os personagens seria uma forma de cópia muito feia .''

E eu não aprovo isso não 8P

ENTÃO, essa fanfic recebe o mesmo nome do anime porque a ideia central da coisa surgiu de lá, mas essa história aqui eh completamente minha, tanto que algumas pessoas podem ler e dizer "putz, nada haver com o anime ò.ó'' Dankshen o/ essa é justamente a ideia e de todo kokoro eu espero q gostem ^.~

AVISO: O anime eh yaoi, mas a minha FIC 100% HENTAI \o/

OUTRO AVISO: Por falta de mulheres na Akatsuki, peguei uma personagem de outra fic minha aqui...então..Kamui não caiu do céu, mas da minha cabeça para outra fic {Areia Vermelha}

A LEGENDA {nova}

-- bla bla bla – fala

"bla bla bla" pensamentos

(bla bla bla) Kami-chan intrometida

_Bla bla bla fala da Konan muito extensa que passa de um parágrafo, escrita em 1° pessoa porque é ela contando pro repórter ^.~_

_Boa Leitura!_

BOKU NO SEXUAL HARASSMENT_1. Estabelecendo Parâmetros

-- Você está disposta mesmo? Eu sei que não deveria abrir o bico, vou ganhar uma bela grana no final disso, mas isso vai expor você completamente Konan – disse a amiga após ouvir a proposta inusitada da azulada que havia se mudado para seu prédio havia pouco tempo.

-- Eu sei – ela sorriu discretamente, coisa que fazia muito pouco, era uma pessoa muito séria – Mas é exatamente isso que eu quero. Não tenho problemas com exposição, sou publicitária – terminou a frase lhe erguendo uma das sobrancelhas azuis.

-- Sabe o que eu realmente nunca entendi... você era o topo de uma das maiores agencias de publicidade e propaganda do mundo e do nada você saiu, mudou de país para ser dona de uma luxuosa galeria de artes, mas que não chega nem aos pés do posto que assumia na Akatsuki e gasta seu tempo na divulgação desse artista revelação. O que causou tanta mudança? – a curiosidade nata da morena falava mais alto.

-- É isso que pretendo divulgar com meu livro Kamui – a resposta foi simples

-- Claro! – ela sorriu de sua maneira encantadora, um pouco envergonhada pela afobação que demonstrava, afinal nunca cobrara detalhes da estranha história da amiga – Mas e o nome, você já pensou em alguma coisa?

-- Boku no Sexual Harassment

-- Meu assédio sexual? – Perguntou a morena de olhos aveludados que entendia muito pouco do idioma nato da mulher de beleza exótica em sua frente que acabara de lhe lançar um olhar profundo e instintivamente traiçoeiro que somente uma boa amiga seria capaz de compreender.

-- Aceita um chá Kamui? Teremos uma longa entrevista pela frente, afinal essa história começou há cinco anos atrás.

-- Aceito o chá sim, mas Konan-san, você tem certeza que quer que seja eu? Eu sou química e não escritora...

-- Se vou deixar minha história nas mãos de alguém, tem que ser uma amiga...depois editamos juntas e deixa de besteiras, não conheço ninguém melhor que você pra passar uma história – disse já indo pra cozinha

-- haha que maneira de dizer que eu minto bem – disse irônica

-- Não veja pelo lado ruim, de à Akasuna no Kamui uma bela situação sem saídas e ela faz você acreditar que o mundo todo está errado e cria saídas sem sentido algum mas que servem pra livrá-la de qualquer situação – disse sumindo dentro da cozinha – Você seria uma ótima executiva – deixou apenas sua face a mostra através do portal.

-- Eu trouxe o gravador, acho que deixa as coisas mais fáceis – disse a morena quando a outra voltou da cozinha com duas xícaras bufantes.

-- E como eu começo?

-- Eu não sei, apenas fale, se apresente e depois vamos ver onde isso vai dar – sugeriu a visitante apertando um dos botões do aparelho.

...

_Há muitas maneiras de se subir na vida, tudo depende do tamanho da sua ambição e sua compreensão sobre como certas coisas podem levar certo tempo para acontecerem. Se você não tiver paciência para fazer as coisas de maneira correta, há sempre um atalho que se pode seguir, principalmente se for uma mulher bela, jovem e com uma ganância muito maior que seus próprios escrúpulos._

_Meu nome é Konan, tenho 28 anos, 1,76m de altura e um corpo extremamente bem formado, conquistado com os muitos anos de prática de tênis, tem também alguns traços incomuns como os olhos cor de âmbar que iluminam como dois faróis meu rosto de rosto de pele clara, quase pálida, mas com certeza o que eu tenho de mais diferenciado são meus cabelos que por algum mistério da genética, crescem azuis. É claro que eu sempre trabalho com eles presos, quando terminei a faculdade e comecei a trabalhar eu cheguei a usar perucas e até mesmo tingi-los de negro, até conseguir me firmarem meu emprego, afinal, essas peculiaridades não são bem vistas na comunidade japonesa onde o diferente costuma ser marginalizado._

_A vida em Tókio não é muito barata e meus pais não eram nem um pouco seguros em relação ao dinheiro. Muito cedo eu tive que começar a trabalhar, serviços de meio turno para poder estudar também e com muita sorte e esforço consegui uma bolsa integral na melhor faculdade do monopólio que é a capital japonesa. Ainda assim, foi conseguir um emprego na maior empresa de publicidade do mundo, a Akatsuki. É claro que eu só consegui entrar porque fiz a mesma faculdade que o superior do meu setor, mas diferente de mim, ele era uma pessoa da alta sociedade, havia sido selecionado para estudar naquela faculdade e saiu de lá formado com honras._

Neste momento o telefone tocou e Konan direcionou sua atenção ao pequeno objeto sobre a mesinha, como que se com isso pudesse adivinhar quem a estava procurando. Pensou alguns minutos antes de decidir se ia atender ou não.

-- Não vai atender Konan? – perguntou Kamui.

-- Claro.. – respondeu baixo se erguendo da confortável poltrona – Você se importa de desligar o gravador enquanto isso?

-- Hai – respondeu apertando um botãozinho no pequeno aparelho – Quer que eu saia?

-- Não pode ficar.. – disse já tirando o telefone de sua base – Alô? – disse em seu tom tipicamente calmo e frágil.

-- Konan por favor volte – disse o timbre baixo do outro lado da linha -- Por favor, eu preciso de você – ela nada respondeu -- Você sabe que só trabalhando juntos vamos crescer –

– A minha carta de demissão já foi assinada há meses Pein, acabou, minha decisão é irrevogável – não esperou para ouvir qualquer resposta dele e desligou

-- Você foi rápida disse a morena

-- Não seremos mais interrompidas

-- Então continue me contando, como se tornou uma das maiores e mais jovem executiva bem sucedida que subiu em uma empresa.

_Eu comecei na Akatsuki há cinco anos atrás com marketing digital, eu recém tinha acabado a faculdade e como eu disse antes, só consegui esse emprego porque tinha feito a mesma faculdade que o chefe do setor e mais todas as outras pessoas tinham um cargo pelo menos bom lá dentro. Pein terminou a faculdade três anos antes de mim e já dominava grande parte das vendas quando cheguei._

_Eu lembro o quanto ele era admirado por todos, um executivo nato, todos lambiam o chão por onde ele passava, Pein sabia como impor respeito apesar de sua pouca idade e tinha muito prestígio diante as outras grandes empresas. Não demorou muito até que meu sonho fosse ser como ele, importante, imponente, respeitável, temível e desejável, em outras palavras, me tornar uma executiva em âmbito internacional. Eu me lembro que na mesma semana em que fui admitida ele teve que viajar à negócios. Os dias se passaram e eu dava cada vez mais de mim no meu setor e três meses mais tarde, quando ele voltou e viu a forma como eu me empenhava em crescer me colocou como sua assistente pessoal._

Flesh Back on:

Era sábado e a luz do seu celular ascendeu silenciosa sobre a mesa denunciando que já havia cruzados os limites da meia noite, mas ele nem percebeu, estava completamente absorvida por seu trabalho. Um vírus havia a obrigado a formatar o computador e o sotfwere que usava todos os dias tinha que ser novamente instalado e configurado, depois disso, ainda queria deixar grande parte do seu trabalho de segunda adiantado. Estava tão concentrada que nem percebeu a batida da porta fechando e a presença do ruivo ali.

-- Seu ótimo desempenho é muito comentado na gerencia, mas eu não sabia que se comprometia tanto assim com o trabalho – A voz do ruivo de olhos cinza a fez dar um pulo de susto na cadeira.

-- Senhor..

-- Por favor continue trabalhando, não quero interromper. Mas me diga Konan, por que trabalha tanto?

-- Quero crescer! – não escondeu – Eu sou a garota bolsista, marginalizada pelo simples fato de ter cabelo azul. Eu quero ser grande Pein, quero andar entre os grandões da sociedade, ser uma alta executiva internacional – disse sem medo de achar ele poderia a julgar como uma tola.

-- Então comece tirando isso – para a surpresa de Konan ele falou puxando a peruca de fios negros que vestia, expondo o coque de cor viva que a mesma escondia – Você tem ambição Konan, isso é bom, falta ousadia e talvez um pouco de firmeza para atingir seus desejos – disse inclinando seu corpo sobre o ombro dela, tomando o mouse sobre a mão frágil e pálida da azulada, guiando-a para modificar algumas ações do trabalho que ela montava.

A garota apenas ficou quieta, deixando sua mão ser arrastada para onde a dele ordenava até que ele terminasse. Ele se afastou e ela girou a cadeira para poder encará-lo de frente.

-- Eu fiquei famoso por ser o executivo mais novo no meio e só sou o mais novo porque cresci muito depressa. Você quer crescer e é de pessoas assim que a empresa precisa, mas tem que saber, tem que estar preparada. Uma pessoa pra crescer neste meio tem que ser capaz de fazer absolutamente tudo, tudo que você imagina e não imagina ser possível fazer.

-- Eu sou capaz de fazer tudo – ela respondeu audaciosa, da maneira como ele disse que faltava à ela ser.

-- Então se levante – ele disse em tom de desafio e assim ela fez.

Rapidamente ele a puxou com a mão em sua nuca e a trouxe para o beijo forçado. A azulada apenas travou com os olhos arregalados, nunca imaginou uma atitude dessas vinda de seu superior, sua primeira reação após "descongelar" foi empurra-lo com um dos braços e limpar a superfície dos lábios com a outra mão.

-- É uma pena, como disse, potencial não é tudo. Você não é capaz de tudo, não é capaz de crescer – disse calmo à inocente e deu de costas.

A declaração foi realmente fundo nela, muito potencial e pouca ousadia foram as palavras que ele usou anteriormente para descrevê-la e dizer daquela forma que ela não estava apta a crescer.... Konan ansiava crescer acima de tudo, o escritório na cobertura do arranha-céu, o respeito doa ban-bam-bans da alta sociedade, um cargo no exterior. Diante desse desejo ambicioso e de Pein, ceder seu corpo para chegar mais cedo ao ápice da sociedade, subir em um corpo para cavalgar até um cargo mais alto era um preço que poderia pagar. Pein era um homem bonito, desejável e representava tudo o que queria atingir.

O ruivo estava quase na porta quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si, virou-se para olhar e viu o terninho Chanel que cobria os braços da mulher jogado no chão enquanto Konan abria o zíper interno do vestido que ficava na lateral do corpo. Contraiu os ombros para que as alças caíssem por seus braços, deixando que os faróis de seus olhos guiassem os orbes opacos do ruivo até si.

Apenas permitiu que ele se aproximasse e acariciasse seu corpo, as mãos delicadas de executivo roçavam em sua pele de forma delicada. Deslizando pela curva de seu seio, circundando seu mamilo de forma tão suave que a fazia respirar mais profundamente. Aceitou que ele aproximasse mais seus corpos, até que os lábios do ruivo fossem capazes de alcançar a mesma mama que era acariciada anteriormente, com beijos por toda superfície da pele, lambendo a curva do seio até chegar ao mamilo de forma tão delicada que até mesmo as mordidas e chupões eram leves, fazendo-a encarar aquilo não apenas como um ofício de seu trabalho, mas como algo que poderia ser um bônus em sua possível promoção. Ele subiu mais com uma longa lambida entre seus seios até chegar mais uma vez aos lábios, onde desta vez, o beijo foi respondido.

-- Vista-se – ordenou assim que terminou o beijo e se afastou

-- O..o..o..o que foi que eu fiz errado? – Perguntou temerosa

-- Nada, sua ação foi a esperada. Agora sei que você está apta a acentir à qualquer ordem – ela ainda olhava confusa para o ruivo – Isso foi apenas um teste azulada e você passou. Termine esse trabalho que está fazendo e encontre alguém a altura para te substituir e então... – olhou mais uma vez para o belo corpo da mulher – Será minha assistente pessoal.

-- Sim senhor – respondeu e viu o chefe fechar a porta do ambiente onde estava. Se recostou na cadeira diante do computador ainda sem se vestir e sorriu diante da conquista. Não sabia ao certo se isso era certo, se era o caminho que se deveria seguir, mas sabia que com Pein ao seu lado ela não apenas ia começar a subir a escada do prestígio, mas subiria de escara rolante.

Vestiu o vestido rapidamente e voltou ao seu trabalho no computador, quanto antes terminasse aquela propaganda, mas cedo se mudaria para seu novo gabinete.

FB off

_E basicamente foi esse o memento em que tudo começou. Pein com toda certeza é o personagem principal da minha história, foi ele quem traçou meu caminho e o meio como dava meus passos pela empresa. Ele é o tipo de cara que todos invejam – ela pegou uma revista onde um ruivo de olhos acinzentados posava com um terno igualmente cinza de forma importante e jogou em cima da mesinha para que Kamui visse – Muitas pessoas o desejavam... desejam e ele sabe disso. _

_A coisa mais importante que Pein me ensinou nesses cinco anos é que os bons executivos devem acima de tudo saber lidar com as pessoas, pegar seus pontos fracos e fortes e usar isso sem escrúpulos para vencer. Foi isso que ele quis me mostrar naquela noite, uma pessoa forte para os negócios deve ser capaz de absolutamente tudo, inclusive passar por cima de seu próprio pudor. É claro que eu levei isso muito mais a serio do que ele imaginou naquele momento._

-- Nossa veja só a hora, acho que nos excedemos no tempo – a anfitriã disse olhando para o grande relógio

-- De certo – concordou a morena apertando mais uma vez o botãozinho do gravador e se espreguiçando pela cadeira – Ainda bem que eu só tenho que descer um andar – gozou Kamui – Sasori está fora em um simpósio da faculdade

-- Quem mandou casar com um gênio – riu a azulada – Ahh espera... Sasori não está em casa?

-- Simpósio da faculdade – ela repetiu com toda falta de paciência que lhe cabia

-- Então durma por aqui mesmo Kamui, assim podemos continuar amanhã bem cedinho

-- Hai, não vou fazer cerimônia. Ficar naquele apartamento sozinha é deprimente

CONTINUA

Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo

E que não tenham encarado a história de maneira preconceituosa....veja a arte por trás da coisa pls ^.~

{coments??}

Próximo capítulo: As Vantagens da Sala VIP


	2. 2 Vantagens da Sala VIP

Yeah vamos continuar com essa loucura o/

Espero que gostem ^.~

Esses dois capítulos é pra apresentar bem o triangulo principal da história, mas depois muda bastante...

AVISOS!

Personagens pertencem todos ao Kishimotto {que matou todos os que eu amava 8P} exceto Kamui, ela é minha, mas nessa fic ela é apenas uma ouvinte;

O tema dessa história não deve ser vista de forma preconceituosa, lembre-se que é a história da Konan e não de todas as mulheres que conseguem bons cargos na vida;

Boku no sexual Harassment é um anime yaoi que não me pertence, mas serviu de incentivo para esta mente insana;

História HENTAI.

A LEGENDA {nova}

-- bla bla bla – fala

"bla bla bla" pensamentos

(bla bla bla) Kami-chan intrometida

_Bla bla bla fala da Konan muito extensa que passa de um parágrafo, escrita em 1° pessoa porque é ela contando pro repórter ^.~_

_Boa Leitura!_

BOKU NO SEXUAL HARASSMENT_2. AS VANTAGENS DA SALA VIP

-- A vista daqui é realmente linda – ela disse se afastando das extremidades da cobertura para se sentar diante de Konan.

-- Sim, esse duplex foi uma ótima aquisição. Sair do Japão para vir morar na Europa também foi uma grande escolha.

-- Hum, então vamos continuar de onde paramos – Kamui colocou o gravador sobre a mesa entre ambas.

-- Hai! É claro que naquele sábado eu permaneci na empresa até acabar todo o meu trabalho, acredite quando eu desliguei o computador já era 14:20 de domingo...

FB on:

A azulada fechou o escritório e caminhou rumo ao seu apartamento, o sono e o cansaço a consumiam e ela se quer conseguia dar atenção às pessoas que passavam ao seu redor.

-- Um expresso duplo por favor – pediu ao senhor de uma das muitas barraquinhas distribuídas na avenida.

Konan caminhava equilibrando o café na mão enquanto a outra permanecia ocupada guardando sua carteira dentro da bolsa. Seu pensamento estava muito longe, pensando que segunda poderia já começar a procurar o seu substituto e mesmo sem nenhuma fé, pediu a Deus que a mandasse um bom candidato.

Perpendicular a ela, caminha um loiro de calos longos e olhos azuis muito claros que permaneciam baixos, concentrados exclusivamente no mapa do google que trazia nas mãos e tentava decifrar. A colisão foi eminente e o café duplo na mão dela se espatifou molhando sua roupa e os cabelos e o mapa dele.

-- Não olha por onde anda não? – disseram em coro e ao mesmo tempo em que a voz de um chegou aos ouvidos do outro ergueram as cabeças para se encararem.

-- Deidara! – a menina parecia ter esquecido do incidente, feliz ao ver o rosto do amigo que sorria para ela.

-- Konan! – ele teve que se conter para não abraça-la ali mesmo no meio da avenida.

-- Eu achei que você ia terminar sua faculdade no exterior – comentou surpresa ao ver o loiro que havia feito alguns créditos com ela na faculdade, mas era mais novo.

-- Eu fui un, mas como não conhecia ninguém por la, acabei me dedicando somente aos estudos, me puxei na quantidade de créditos, fiz intensivos e estou formado un.

-- E onde está trabalhando? – eles começaram a caminhar juntos pela rua.

-- Ah pois é, eu cheguei e, Tókio hoje un, estava aqui tentando achar o caminho pra apartamento que comprei pela internet

-- Você é maluco – ela parou de andar para o olhar – Não se compra apartamento pela internet... E se você não gostar?

-- Eu não me apego a esses detalhes, você sabe. Por melhor que um apartamento possa ser eu vou acabar destruindo tudo pra deixar com a minha cara un...

-- Sei..grande artista. Deixa eu ver esse seu mapa – pediu estendendo a mão.

-- Ou o que sobrou dele un... – respondeu entregando o artefato à amiga.

-- Ah olha você tem sorte, eu sei exatamente onde fica. O seu prédio fica de frente para o meu.

Então caminharam, por sorte não estavam longe. Ao chegar ao local Deidara pegou a chave com o segurança na recepção e na volta encontrou a bela amiga de faculdade esperando por si no hall do elevador.

-- Sétimo andar un – anunciou se aproximando.

-- Deidara veja, ele é lindo! – Ela admirava todos os detalhes da ampla sala.

Ele a olhava fazer parte do ambiente e parecia que ela mesma era a dona de tudo aquilo. O loiro parecia admirado de como passar cerca de dez minutos com a antiga paixão de faculdade fazia reacender nele todo aquele sentimento. A azulada tirava o pequeno casaquinho manchado de café, olhando com pesar a mancha que parecia começar a ficar seca, enquanto o olhar de Deidara se privava ao corpo que se revelava por baixo daquele terninho, moldado pelo tecido crepe do tecido extremamente profissional, como a excelente executiva que ela deveria ser.

-- Konan me de isso un, vamos deixa de molho antes que seque e não de mais pra tirar.

-- Obrigada – disse entregando a ele – Escuta Deidara, tem uma vaga na companhia onde trabalho e eu sei que você tem talento e capacidade para preenchê-lo.

-- Trabalhar com você un? – ele sorriu.

-- Na verdade é para assumir o meu lugar, estou passando à assistente. O que me diz?

-- Claro un, quando posso levar meu currículo para a seleção? – perguntou passando a mão pela nuca.

-- Seleção? Ah Deidara ninguém é tão qualificado quanto você, aparece la amanha com o currículo pra conhecer o chefe. – ela terminou de falar em um largo bocejo que a fizera lembrar que ainda não tinha dormido – Desculpe, eu passei a noite toda trabalhando...vou indo – terminou passando as mãos pelos olhos.

-- Vou com você até o elevador un – ele a acompanhou pelo caminho.

-- Então como faço pra achar essa Akatsuki un? Ele perguntou assim que ela apertou o botão.

-- Eu saio daqui dez pras sete, você pode me acompanhar – ela sorriu e o elevador abriu suas portas – Até amanhã Deidara.

Ela deu alguns passos, mas o sono a estava deixando distraída, não percebeu a leve diferença no nível do solo ao elevador, tropeçou e cairia bruscamente no chão se não fosse a agilidade de Deidara que a agarrou cercando a fina cintura com um dos braços enquanto o outro se grupos nos ombros finos da azulada. Não soube explicar direito o que sentiu, certamente uma mistura do sono com o susto, mas aquela proximidade entre seus corpos fez com que ela se esquecesse como se fazia para respirar e seu coração dar um pulo acelerado, o conforto entre seus braços era gostoso. Por outro lado todo sentimento por ter encontrado com sua antiga paixão naquele dia não caberia para explicar o que sentia ali, sem pensar ele se aproximou lentamente...

-- Eu tenho que ir – ela disse rápida incerta do que exatamente ele pretendia com aquilo e se afastando dele – Obrigada por tudo Deidara, vejo você amanhã – disse atrapalhada vendo a porta o elevador fechar e os separar.

_Depois desse pequeno encontro inesperado e cheio de surpresas eu corri pra casa, tomei um banho e finalmente me vi vencida pelo sono da noite perdida e tive muito pouco tempo para pensar no incidente no elevador. Uma vez é claro que não havia no que se pensar, naquele momento tudo o que eu senti podia ser explicado pelo sono e o susto ao mesmo tempo e por muito tempo eu fiquei achando que ver ele se aproximar de mim daquela forma fosse fruto da minha cabeça, o que não mudou nosso clima de amizade na manhã seguinte._

_Eu não tinha poder para prometer trabalho à ele, mas ele tinha todas as qualificações e acima de tudo Deidara é um excelente artista e eu tinha certeza que esse talento faria diferença para o trabalho dele. Pein logo se encantou com as habilidades dele e em três semanas todos nós já estávamos no clima de uma nova equipe._

_FB ON_

Konan estava esperando o elevador com uma série de documentos nos braços. Ela estava se dirigindo ao andar de Pein para que o ruivo o assinasse.

-- Konan-san Konan-san – a voz aguda a fez olhar para trás até encontrar o espalhafatoso que vinha correndo em sua direção, driblando as outras pessoas com uma pastinha preta padronizada da organização. Ele era muito novo e tinha o péssimo hábito de esconder o rosto atrás dos cabelos longos, sempre jogados para frente de seus ombros.

-- Tobi o que foi?

-- Konan-san esse documento aqui – disse esticando a pastinha – É o relatório sobre a empresa do Canadá.

-- Mas eu já tenho este, está aqui no meio – disse olhando para o espaço entre seus braços que estava preenchido por múltiplas pastinhas todas iguais a que ele lhe oferecia.

-- Eu sei, mas é que eu vi um erro e imprimi de novo – colocou a pastinho no topo da pilha que ela carregava.

-- Oi Konan, Tobi – Deidara havia se juntado a eles

-- Sempai – Tobi disse feliz – Você nem sabe... Konan-san está levando documentos para o chefe e um deles fala do ótimo desempenho do sempai na empresa... diz que as vendas cresceram 210% isso é bom ne?

-- E não é da sua conta Tobi, você é intrometido demais pra um estagiário. As informações dos documentos que você revisa e imprime pra mim só interessam ao sr. Pein – ralhou o mias novo e abriu um sorriso para Deidara. Nesse momento o elevador chegou e os dois amigos entraram deixando Tobi para trás.

-- Fico feliz por estar fazendo um bom trabalho un

-- Eu também – ela riu – Ai Deidara me ajuda aqui vai, eu tenho que trocar uma dessas pastas por esta que o tobi me entregou.. eu – ela falava e uma enorme bagunça se formava entre os dois pares de braços e sem se importar com a bagunça o elevador parou e perto da porta Konan se desequilibrou na frágil tarefa de não deixar que todas as pastinhas se espalhassem pelo chão devido ao baque do elevador, entretanto com essa tentativa heróica de salvar suas pastas, quem iria ao chão seria ela, mas foi a tempo que sentiu o braço forte a segurar em um abraço bem apertado. Os pares de olhos ficaram tão pertos dentro daquele abraço e na mente dela veio rapidamente a ideia da última vez que isso acontecera.

-- Parece que você tem algum problema com elevadores un – dessa vez ele achou melhor não tentar nada.

-- Ainda bem que só acontece quando você está por perto para me segurar.

-- Hum hum – ouviram o pigarro que os tirou do transe diante do ruivo

-- Obrigada Deidara – disse se recompondo – Sr. Pein eu trouxe os seus relatório, não pensava que ia sair tão cedo.

-- Não eu estava mesmo indo procurar você, temos que conversar.

-- Certo – respondeu unindo as pastas todas que com o acidente haviam ficado com Deidara.

-- Ah Konan, eu tenho que ligar pra confirmar a quadra de tênis, vamos jogar depois da hora? – o loiro perguntou ainda

-- Vamos sim – ela respondeu mas se viu cortada por Pein.

-- Eu receio que não vá poder não – disse o ruivo, fazendo-a olhar para si. – Era isso que precisava lhe falar, temos uma viajem para Montreal. Preciso que acerte as coisas pra mim, vou tomar o seu tempo.

-- Claro! Desculpe Deidara, fica pra próxima.

-- Sem problemas un. – não iria de jeito algum querer prejudicar o trabalho dela.

-- Podemos ir para minha sala?

-- É claro senhor.

-- Tome – disse entregando a ela um extenso documento encadernado – Você deve ler e compreender exatamente tudo o que há aí.

-- Eu posso perguntar? – disse largando as pastas sobre a mesa e pegando o que ele lhe oferecia.

-- Sim, faz parte do seu trabalho. Além do seu serviço aqui você é minha representante oficial e vai junto nessa viajem para falar dos nossos trabalhos depois da minha apresentação. É sua função garantir que não fique nenhuma dúvida na cabeça daquelas criaturas para quem queremos trabalhar – ele falava enquanto assinava os documentos que seriam entregues ao seu superior. – Mas que droga Konan eu já assinei esse aqui – disse procurando algo recém assinado.

-- Ah sim sim, desculpe. Era o que Deidara estava tentando me ajudar, mas deve ter misturado tudo aí quando eu caí.

-- Tudo bem. Você pode ir agora para casa pra estudar o polígrafo. Nós pegamos a avião hoje às 21:00 e eu encontro você direto no aeroporto.

-- Senhor quantos dias?

-- Vamos hoje, chegamos amanha, vamos direto pro hotel e na manha seguinte é a reunião, terminado isso voltamos no primeiro vôo.

A porta do elevador tornou a se abrir e Deidara estava novamente em seu andar, não queria ir a lugar algum, apenas acompanhar Konan até la em cima. Passou reto para o seu computador passando por trás do guichê central, onde Tobi suspirava e brincava arrastando o mouse na tela do computador.

-- O que está suspirando aí Tobi boboca – perguntou um dos telefonistas, um dos gêmeos Zetsu que dividiam o guichê com o estagiário.

-- Ele está assim desde que falou com a senhorita Konan – disse o gêmeo idêntico

-- Nee.. ela me xingou – Tobi disse sonhador – Eu adoro quando ela me xinga. Ela fala daquele jeito autoritário e eu fico imaginando ela me...

-- Chega! Chega! Chega! Tobi estamos no meio do expediente – disse um dos gêmeos.

-- Sem falar que ela é sua chefe – complementou o outro

-- E o principal – o moreno ouviu o coro e sentiu sua cadeira ser girada.

-- Abre os olhos estagiários – disse um dos gêmeos e Tobi assim fez. Em seu campo de visão estava o loiro de olhos azuis e cabelos longos sentado diante de seu computador rabiscando alguma coisa em um papel.

-- Sempai? – disse sem entender muita coisa, olhando de um gêmeo para outro.

-- Ela tem um caso com o artista milagreiro das vendas do setor.

-- Não! Eles são apenas amigos, estudaram juntos.

-- Deixa de ser ingênuo, ela colocou o cara aqui dentro, eles chegam e saem juntos todos os dias e vivem jogando tênis sozinhos. – disse um

-- É claro que eles tem um caso – e o outro completou.

-- Um caso?! – o moreno acabou falando alto demais enquanto batia com os cotovelos no guichê e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

Longe em sua lugar Deidara pensava na paixão que a convivência diária fazia apenas aumentar. Com o lápis azul ele rabiscou os fios que em sua mente surgiam rebeldes a franja lisa e comprida tornava o brilho âmbar de seus olhos em um mistério profundo de se desvendar, detidos aos lábios pequenos que raramente sorriam e por isso, escondiam uma beleza rara. Sua atenção foi desviada pelo barulho de salto alto que se fazia ouvir no andar e jogou o desenho para dentro de sua pasta. Ergueu a cabeça a ponto de ver a chefe se dirigindo ao estagiário no exato momento que esse caía sobre os próprios braços e praticamente gritava a palavra "caso" de maneira triste.

-- É tão pouco serviço que você tem tempo de falar de casos? A hora do chá é mais tarde comadre, ocupe seu tempo dentro da empresa...trabalhando – disse dando tapinhas leves na face na face do moreno desanimado, sem perceber como os gêmeos telefonistas riam silenciosamente.

-- Me desculpe Konan-san

-- Pare de se desculpar também, se quiser crescer empresarialmente garoto tem que ser mais audacioso. Toma – disse estendendo algo para o moreno.

-- Hum? – o moreno pegou a agenda negra, também padronizada da empresa.

-- Você vai ter que cuidar da minha agenda estou indo embora agora e só volto depois de amanhã – bateu a ponta das unhas algumas vezes no balcão e acenou um tchau.

-- Você viram? – ele se virou para os gêmeos – Imagina ela mandando assim em mim na cama...

-- Menos Tobi

...

Arrumando sua mala em casa Konan sorria largamente, estava a três semanas em seu novo cargo e amanhã pela manhã estaria representando Pein diante de grandes executivos. Terminou de fechar a pequena mala com pouquíssimas peças de roupas para pegar o polígrafo que devia decorar, era imprescindível para o seu crescimento contínuo na empresa que ela fosse impecável naquela apresentação. E nada mais penetrava em sua cabeça além da ideia de crescer cada vez mais até se tornar a executiva que ambiciava ser.

CONTINUA

Esse capítulo foi mais pra estabelecer que todos a querem kkkk

Do terceiro capítulo pra frente a história vai lembrar um pouco mais o anime.. ou seja

Vai ser bem diferente do que vocês esperam lol

Caso alguém tenha assistido, o meu terceiro capítulo vai se aproximar do primeiro do anime e vai continuar no primeiro por muitos capítulos ^.~

A princípio daqui pra frente todos os capítulos serão hentai


	3. 3 Perfeição acima de tudo

Terceiro capítulo...

Aqui é que a coisa começa de verdade o/

Daqui pra frente todos os capítulos serão hentai

Quantos capítulos tema fic? Uns 8 se eu não mudar de ideia

~ Personagens pertencem ao Kishimotto e o plano do olho da lua eh mara, virei fan do Madara, ele quer bem pouquinha coisa kkkkk

~ Boku no Sexual Harassment é um anime que não me pertence, apenas serviu de inspiração, ainda assim, o anime é yaoi e essa fic é HENTAI, simplesmente porque eu queria escrever uma fic onde a Konan passasse pela mão de todo mundo, dae gostei desse anime.

~ História Hentai, capítulo HENTAI

LEGENDA  
-- bla bla bla – falas

"bla bla bla" pensamentos

(bla bla bla) Kami-chan aparecendo sorrateiramente

_Bla bla bla aquela narração da Konan pra Kamui_

_BOA LEITURA!_

BOKU NO SEXUAL HARASSMENT_3. PERFEIÇÃO ACIMA DE TUDO

Ela corria apresada entre os inúmeros corpos que compunham a multidão até avistar o que procurava, um tufo colorido que tingia de ruivo fogo a normalidade padrão do povo circulante. Ele segurava a maleta em frente ao corpo, segurando a alça com as duas mãos.

-- Desculpe pelo atraso – disse se parando do lado dele.

-- Está em tempo. Tão pouca bagagem? – disse olhando a pequena frasqueira.

-- Tenho tudo o que preciso. – ela nem bem terminou de falar e a campainha do aeroporto anunciou que uma informação seria dada.

"Atenção. Primeira chamada para o vôo 9174, Montreal; embarque portão 7. Primeira chamada para o vôo 9174, Montreal; embarque portão 7."

_Eu apenas o olhei e segui, logo estávamos no local certo e algum tempo depois já estávamos sentados e confortavelmente acomodados no avião. Talvez fosse o deslumbramento por nunca ter andado naquilo antes, mas eu tinha acabado de adquirir uma paixão repentina por aquele luxo tão simples. Eu tentava não parecer tão deslumbrada, não queria deixar tão evidente aos outros passageiros que além de ser meu primeiro vôo, eu nunca tinha se quer sonhado em como era a primeira classe. Por outro lado, Pein parecia extremamente a vontade, como que se aquela poltrona até já tivesse o formato do seu corpo. Eu estava toda deslumbrada e ele tão calmo, apenas abriu dois botões do paletó e se recostou naquela poltrona gigante de olhos fechados._

_FB ON_

-- Pare de me olhar Konan – ele disse abrindo os olhos repentinamente e a pegando no flagra.

-- Desculpe – ela virou o rosto para o outro lado.

-- Na verdade, tenho percebido que você faz muito isso.

A azulada voltou a encará-lo sentindo-se extremamente exposta. É claro que passava grande parte do tempo observando Pein, ele era o auge de sua admiração. Olhar para ele era como ler um polígrafo com indicações claras de como atingir o sucesso, tinha que prestar atenção em tudo o que ele fazia. Pois isso a fazia sentir como que seu sonho não estivesse tão distante.

O resto da viajem foi silenciosa e nesta falta de palavras Konan aproveitou para ler mais algumas o documento dado por seu chefe, que ela só parou de ler quando o avião pousou. Sem abrir a boca, apenas desceu do avião e seguiu Pein. Montreal era linda e estava nevando naquela época do ano. Seguiu Pein até o táxi que os deixou na frente de um grande e luxuoso hotel, durante todo caminho ela observava a belíssima paisagem se questionando se todos os táxis daquela cidade eram feitos das mais cobiçadas marcas alemãs, como aquele luxuoso Mercedes Bens que a guiava pelas ruas. {credo, a minha Konan está futilmente deslumbrada com coisas tão tolas n00b}

Já havia escurecido quando chegaram, talvez por causa do dia de neve ou quem sabe por causa do fuso, o fato era que esses fatores mais o fato de que tinha uma apresentação impecável na manhã seguinte para fazer, fez com que a ideia de conhecer qualquer outro ponto daquela cidade além das paredes de sua suíte fosse irrevogavelmente afastada de sua cabeça. Talvez se não estivesse nevando poderia ver mais de sua janela panorâmica. "O quarto de Pein também deve ser assim" pensou olhando para o ponto onde o vidro arredondado terminava, mas parecia continuar através da parede.

Sem opções do que fazer e sem tempo a perder se aninhou em uma confortável poltrona e voltou a ler seu material. "Será que será sempre assim? Entrega-me um material extenso e em cerca de vinte e quatro horas depois eu tenho que decorar, montar uma apresentação impecável, fazer uma viajem longa...estou morrendo de sono, tenho medo de não acordar amanhã" pensou largando a encadernação sobre as pernas enquanto esfregava os olhos. Ao mesmo instante a voz de Pein lhe veio à cabeça "Se quiser crescer, tem que ser capaz de tudo" Konan ergueu a cabeça abrindo bem os olhos.

-- Eu sou capaz de tudo – disse para si e para as paredes, arrastou a mão até a mesinha ao seu lado para pedir para que lhe trouxessem um café forte, mas no momento em que a mão ao telefone o mesmo tocou.

-- Konan largue essa apostila e tome um bom banho quente para relaxar. Não vai fazer uma boa apresentação se estiver tensa. – disse a voz do outro lado da linha.

-- Sim senhor! – respondeu e desligou para obedecer a ordem que lhe fora dada.

Regulou o termômetro do quarto o deus do inverno, a calefação. Arrumou o pijama sobre a cama e foi para o banho embora não fosse capaz de tirar sua apresentação da cabeça. (ne que mulher persistente..eu tinha lido uma vez só e depois só decorava a apresentação, vulgo resumo lol) Ainda preocupada vestiu o roupão do hotel para usar a toalha para secar os cabelos, embora fechasse os olhos e os gráficos da empresa ainda surgiam claros na escuridão. Ela ainda chacoalhava a toalha nos cabelos quando entrou no quarto.

-- Você sempre trás pijama em viagens de apenas um dia? – No susto ela arregalou os olhos e deixou que a toalha que enxugava seus cabelos caísse.

Se não havia conseguido tirar o trabalho de sua cabeça até então, o que seus olhos viam fez a enorme gentileza de limpar sua mente imediatamente. Pein estava em seu quarto, aparentemente vestido apenas com um roupão igual ao seu. Não que nunca tivesse visto um homem assim em sua frente, mas é que as coisas ficam um pouco complicadas quando você realmente não esperava encontrar outra pessoa em seu silencioso quarto de vista bonita, principalmente quando essa pessoa era seu chefe.

-- É que...eu sou muito magra e pequena e esses roupões sempre ficam grandes demais. Como é que...

-- ...Eu entrei no seu quarto?

-- É!

-- É uma suíte conjugada – ele disse apontando para uma porta que unia os dois quartos e ainda não tinha sido percebida pela garota.

Konan olhou brevemente para onde ele indicava e se abaixou para pegar a toalha (criatura ingênua) que tinha deixado cair no chão. Assustou-se ao se levantar novamente, Pein não estava a mais de dois passos diante de si diferente do roupão que vestia, esse ficou exatamente onde ele estava parado antes. E Konan tinha razão, aquela peça era a única coisa que cobria o corpo do ruivo.

-- Olhando assim de perto sabe que você tem razão, esse roupão fica enorme em você (putz, o Pein podia ter saído com uma melhor q essa lol) – disse puxando o nó frouxo e a privando da peça para poder admirar seu corpo.

Formavam uma bela dupla, dois jovens de beleza genuinamente exóticas. Ela olhava par ao chefe sem saber exatamente o que ele esperava daquele momento, lembrando-se que cerca de três semanas antes ele havia a tocado de maneira tão delicada apenas para ter certeza que ela seria capaz de qualquer coisa, o que queria agora que já tinha essa certeza? Mas sem questionar qualquer coisa permitiu que ele a beijasse.

-- Você ainda está muito tensa – ele disse – Vai fazer uma apresentação muito melhor se relaxar e eu preciso que faça uma apresentação perfeita. Então trate de relaxar.

Ele deslizou a mão suave pela pele macia e para ela isso era o que Pein poderia ter de melhor, aparentava ser um homem de duras ordens, poderia escolher a dedo qualquer mulher que quisesse e com todo seu magnetismo fazer com que "lambesse o chão por onde ele passava" e ainda faze-la agradecer por isso (expressão) mas não, por trás d todo seu poder influência e beleza ele era um homem delicado, cuidadoso com o que tinha em mãos, quase como um protetor. "Qual fora a ordem mesmo...ah..relaxar" e foi isso que ela fez.

Konan levou as mãos para alcançar o corpo cujas as mãos lhe cobriam com um carinho sem malicia alguma. Escorou a cabeça em seu ombro aconchegando o rosto em seu peito (vulgo se aninhou nele) olhando na direção do ruivo, assim que seus olhos se cruzaram o maldito magnetismo dele tratou de aproximar mais as duas faces, atraindo-os para um beijo.

As mãos que percorria cautelosas o corpo de aparência frágil agora seguiam o mesmo curso pelas costas, descendo-as ligeiras até as pernas para puxar as coxas de Konan para si forçando a azulada a cruzar seus braços atrás de seu pescoço e enroscar as pernas em torno de sua cintura para que ele os levasse dali para a cama. Ao depositá-la sobre a cama o ruivo encarou o rosto que raramente sorria, os lábios pequenos de tonalidade pálida quando comparada a seus olhos permaneciam serrados e sérios, embora levemente inchados pelo beijo trocado e na seiva preciosa preservadas nas ires de vidro (pra quem ainda não sabia, âmbar é seiva de arvore, eu tinha um anel tão lindinho com um mosquitinho dentro *.* quem o roubou durante uma apresentação de dança deve achar ele lindo tb T.T) jaziam expressão nenhuma além da espera pelo próximo ato do ruivo.

-- Desta vez você não questionou nem me empurrou – ele disse entrelaçando o corpo dela.

-- Desejo que minha apresentação seja impecável – Respondeu simples.

-- Boa menina – disse em seu ouvido em quanto sorvia do aroma de alfazemas da pele clara.

Konan respirou fundo dando origem a um suspiro arfado enquanto inclinava a cabeça, sentindo os lábios do ruivo descer por sua pele como sempre, tão cauteloso. As mãos percorriam seu corpo novamente, desta vez, mais ousado procurando o formato da curva se seus seios com a palma enquanto desenhava linhas de prazer com a ponta dos dedos. Pein estava certo, na mente da azulada agora não havia mais preocupações, ao invés disso sua memória correu para a noite em que ele a encontrou trabalhando e provocou-lhe com caricias tão simples, uma sensação tão prazerosa.

Para ele os motivos reais pelos quais ela aceitava lhe ceder o seu corpo não o importavam, escolheu Konan a dedo não apenas por sua crescente ambição, aquilo era apenas um ponto fraco a garota. Ela era linda, inteligente sagaz e acima de tudo ela tinha o mais importante, acreditava cegamente em tudo o que lhe era dito, fazia tudo o que lhe era pedido e era sim capaz de tudo. Toda companhia precisa de alguém assim, uma mulher com todas as qualidades dela geralmente eram fundamentais nas conclusões dos mais importantes negócios e cabia a ele fazer com que ela fosse bem tratada para que continuasse seguindo as ordens, para que continuasse visando os mesmos objetivos que ele, mesmo que de ângulos diferenciados.

Os dedos do chefe circundavam seus mamilos e os beijos carinhosos haviam chegado ao mesmo ponto em seu corpo, lambuzando com saliva o seio não tão farto que quase cabia em sua boca (acabei com a Konan agora kkkk) aproveitando-se deste detalhe pra deixar chupões pela curva alva até chegar ao centro e poder abocanhar seu mamilo. A língua subia e descia depressa em repetitivas lambidas rápidas na ponta endurecida do mamilo, fazendo Konan liberar gemidinhos agudos enquanto mordi ao próprio lábio.

O ato fez a assistente se questionar internamente se deveria apenas deixar seu patrão usufruir de seu corpo ou e aquele homem estava igualmente tenso e buscava em si um alívio mutuo (putz Konan, o pein q eh um defunto e tu q eh um presunto na cama .). Seu pensamento, entretanto, foi interrompido ao sentir os dedos atrevidos de Pein escorregarem entre os lábios e mergulhando fundo em sua intimidade e retornando, levando o fluido escorregadio de seu prazer até o clitóris. Pein seguiu com seus beijos pelo abdome enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam movimentando e pressionando o clitóris de sua subordinada, fazendo a mesma enterrar as mãos no lençol ao seu redor repuxando-o.

Sem travar seus movimentos seguiu com os beijos descendo pelo baixo abdome, deixando uma leve mordida sobra a saliência do osso em sua pelve descendo com a língua pela linha lateral da virilha, deixando o carinho em seu órgão super sensível somente para os dedos por enquanto e deixando os lábios ocupados se espalhando pelo interior da coxa dela, encerrando em pacote de carinhos que a estava enlouquecendo lentamente.

-- Pein – ela gemeu no tom agudo entre os outros sons indefiníveis que saiam de sua boca.

O ruivo por sua vez apenas intensificou seus movimentos, apertando mais o clitóris na mesma medida em que aumentava a velocidade do carinho, enquanto deixava um forte chuvão em sua coxa concentrando nele toda a força que colocava na carícia mais íntima até ouvir ela gritar seu nome mais uma vez. Desta vez se colocou entre as pernas de Konan e a invadiu de uma vez, passando a se mover dentro da azulada, voltando a assumir movimentos calmos e cuidadosos passando os braços por baixo dos ombros da azulada Pein a ergueu sobre si, sentando-se na cama. Com a troca de posições Konan acabou se desconectando do corpo do ruivo e aproveitou desse descuido para deixar de ser passiva como estava sendo até ali.

Empurrou o ruivo até que as costas deste encostassem em uma das altas colunas da cama (ah eu esqueci de dizer eh uma cama de dossel king size eh claro kkk) deixando-o levemente inclinado. Subiu por seu corpo e tão delicada quanto Pein havia sido consigo passou a distribuir múltiplos chupões pelo tórax do ruivo, deixando marcas por onde passava. As unhas rasparam a lateral do tronco e seus lábios já haviam chegado à barriga, circundando seu umbigo com a língua e interrompendo uma das várias circunferências com a lambida reta até a virilha, atravessando-a diretamente, envolvendo o pênis na mesma lambida da base até a glande para então afunda-lo em sua garganta, enquanto as unhas lhe cravam as coxas para dar apoio às continuas repetições de sua nova ação que era intensificada a cada novo tom liberado por ele.

Ora deixava seu pênis escapar-lhe da boca de propósito, fazendo-o escorregar pelos cantos lambuzados de seus lábios, então lambia e mordiscava de ponta a ponta para então deixá-lo afundar em si novamente indo fundo até tocar sua garganta fazendo com seu um grunhido seu se unisse aos suspiros dele que apertava os olhos e cravava as unhas no colchão. Então as mãos se uniram ao prazeroso trabalho, a satisfação de seu chefe soava como a explosão de fogos da virada do ano em seus ouvidos e os lábios cada vez mais ferozes sugavam e lambiam ao mesmo tempo a glande enquanto as mãos deslizavam pelo membro escorregadio de tanta saliva.

Ele se contraia com cada vez mais intensidade sob si e antes que ele gozasse a língua ligeira escorregou por suas virilhas subindo pelo abdome novamente. Ele soltou os dedos que estavam já com as pontas amarelas tamanha força ele se prendia no colchão, queria tomá-la em seus braços, mas como uma raia gigante (tah essa definição não foi muito sexy) o corpo tão frágil o encobriu forçando os pulsos do ruivo de volta contra a cama e ele pelo êxtase das sensações apenas a deixou agir.

Ela mordeu seu peito enquanto ainda tinha os braços do ruivo suspensos. Mas foi apenas o soltar para segurar o membro que guiava para dentro de si mesma, que ele levou as mãos ligeiras para percorrerem urgente o corpo sobre o seu. Lenta, quente e profunda pouco a pouco ela se fez penetrar. Esqueceu de todo o resto, suas mãos espalmadas sobre tórax forte lhe dava o impulso para cada nova investida mais intensa ao mesmo tempo em que ele se perdia pelas múltiplas sensações que tinha do corpo dela.

As colunas dos dosséis balançavam ao ritmo de seus corpos e o som aguda da madeira frouxa era baixo se comparado a seus gemidos, o encontro entre seus corpos era a cada instante mais intenso. Konan se prendeu a uma das colunas ficando com o tronco completamente ereto e mais estável para o novo ritmo que assumiam e Pein que também se movia sob a azulada viu na nova posição a tentação que pulsava diante de seus olhos, abocanhou sem delongas um dos seios da mulher.

O braço forte lhe agarrou a cintura e a jogou para trás fazendo com que tomasse autoridade nas posições e nos movimentos. Uma vez sobre ela, agarrou seus quadris com força os erguendo para receber a intensidade de seu tesão até então contido. Tomou-a com força e velocidade fazendo os gritos de Konan ecoarem pelo quarto luxuoso e próximos do clímax a assistente enroscou suas pernas quase sobre os ombros de seu amante agarrando-se a ele e fazendo seu corpo ir contra o do ruivo na mesma intensidade em que ele se jogava em si. No momento exato ele se retirou sujando suas coxas e a cama com o resultado da química perfeita entre seus corpos.

A cena formada pela menina ofegante com seus fios azuis bagunçados com algumas mechas colando em sua face podia ser uma inspiração para uma nova série de gemidos, Pein não entendia ao certo o quanto admirava sua assistente. Tomou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez, inesperadamente a mão firme jogou e segurou o pescoço em uma posição estática para que o mesmo fosse agraciado pelo ardor do novo desejo que lhe ascendia.

A saliva marcava os pontos onde o suor da pele tão macia entranhava na boca que distribuía beijos calorosos e infiltrados pelas várias mordidas que já desciam e percorriam a saliência de sua clavícula e logo se unindo às mãos ousadas que gostavam de perambular por entre seus seios. Se quer se questionou ao deixar por puro impulso e desejo a mordida no mamilo tão sensível que a fez se contorcer na cama e ignorando as reações da garota que arfava despejou sobre seu abdome uma série de chupadas até chegar na fonte de todo seu desejo.

Prendeu o lábio carnudo entre seus dentes enquanto as mãos espertas afastavam sem dificuldade alguma as pernas de Konan, deixou que a língua percorresse lenta por todo espaço entre os grandes lábios fazendo com ela pudesse sentir o calor de sua carícia por cada centímetro percorrido. Logo no primeiro contato ela já não foi capaz de conter o som profundo de seu gemido que logo ficaram impossíveis de não serem notados quando ele passou a fazer todos os tipos de movimentos em torno de seu clitóris (oh o alfabeto \o/) e levando-a a outro mundo que se perdia ali entre Pein e a cama.

Não demorou muito para que ela já o desejasse novamente, pedindo por seu corpo quase que em uma súplica que fora prontamente atendida pelo ruivo. Não tão longa quanto a primeira vez, mas igualmente intensa eles se jogaram ao fundo dos desejos mais uma vez.

FB OFF

-- Eu não acredito – Kamui não desviava sua atenção para mais nada além das palavras de Konan – Eu não acredito!

-- Que fui para cama com meu chefe? Mas isso já era meio que esperado!

-- Não! Eu não acredito que ele era tão cara de pau assim e você nem ligou, correspondeu à altura.

-- Ele era meu passaporte não apenas para a sala VIP Kamui, era meu passaporte para o mundo dos VIPs e eu faria qualquer coisa para não perder o meu lugar.

-- Então é isso? O grande segredo de como você cresceu, você dormia com seu chefe!

-- Não! Esse é apenas o começo. Aquela reunião na manhã seguinte mudou drasticamente a visão que eu tinha de mim e do meu futuro. Mas não se aprece, eu vou lhe contar tudo.

Continua

O hentai ficou com dois estilo.. motivo...escrevi no tempo em que ouvi duas músicas .'' mas deixei assim mesmo, pq sexo eh isso neh.. imprevisivelmente mutável.

Quanto a brincadeira do alfabeto.... crianças ignorem, tia Kami estah pensando em bobagens como sempre XD

O próximo capítulo tb será hentai de Konan e ... surpresa ^.~

Comentem pls ^^

bjks


	4. 4 Por um bem maior

Oee o/

Depois de algum tempo...

Bem, a Konan se divertiu na noite passada, mas será que vai tudo ser sempre esse mar de flores?? {eh claro que não}

Continuação o/

AVISOS:

Boku no sexual harassment eh um anime e não me pertence e tb tem muito pouco haver com a história... ele foi apenas inspiração;

Konan, Pein, Deidara, Tobi e Kakuso são personagens criados pelo Kishi.. dã são dois... mas vcs sabem que estou falando do que criou Naruto .''

Como eu vou explicar isso...essa história tem como ponto central o tema SEXO. É uma história pervertida e como se pode supor esse capítulo assim como anterior e os próximos eh HENTAI. Esta fanfic eh completamente inapropriada para menores de 18 anos. {mas eu sei que vc tem 16 lol}

LEGENDA DA TIA KAMI

-- bla bla bla – falas entre os personagens

"bla bla bla" pensamento dos personagens

(bla bla bla) Kami-chan que vai tentar se meter menos no meio das fics y.y

_Bla bla bla falas longas no presente da Konan pra Kamui_

_Boa Leitura!!!_

BOKU NO SEXUAL HARASSMENT_4. POR UM BEM MAIOR

"_Relaxar ele havia dito" na verdade na manhã seguinte quando abri os olhos temi severamente ter relaxado demais. Lembro-me de abrir os olhos e me erguer sobre a cama puxando o lençol para cobrir o meu corpo nu. O quarto estava vazio e apenas eu naquela cama bagunçada e ainda usando uma das mãos para esconder a nudez das paredes me estiquei toda para pegar o roupão que estava em algum ponto pelo chão._

_Tomaria logo um banho, pois tinha que estar pronta para aquela reunião que Pein nem mesmo foi capaz de me informar a hora e sem falar que perfeccionista como somente eu, queria repassar ainda mais uma ou duas vezes a apresentação (chata .''). Foi assim com esse pensamento que cambaleie banheiro adentro, percebendo somente muito tarde que ele já estava ocupado._

_Abandonei o aposento imediatamente para deixá-lo à vontade, mas não levou nem dois minutos para que ele saísse e me seguisse até o quarto. Acho que aquela foi a primeira vez que invadi um banheiro que já tinha alguém no chuveiro, mas também quem mandou não fechar a droga da porta, entretanto tudo o que ele fez quando me viu foi dizer que eu podia ir tomar o meu banho e que a reunião começava ás 10 horas e se mandou pro seu quarto. E eu é claro me mandei pro banheiro, se ele esperava que eu ia cometer o pequeno deslize de deixar aquela porta destrancada...bom errou._

_Mas esses detalhes com Pein depois daquela noite pouco importavam, pois aquela manhã em uma sala de reuniões mudou tudo o que imaginava ter formado em minha mente. Aquele homem era incrível, sua apresentação não tinha falha e a forma que ele tinha de se expressar caía sobre as pessoas como uma hipnose e no fim daquela explanação todos naquela sala já estavam encantados com o potencial e o profissionalismo da Akatsuki. Eu também é claro, aquela foi a primeira vez que vi a empresa de um ângulo diferente e isso ampliou minhas ambições._

_Confesso que até aquele momento a vida para mim era uma trilha estreita e sinuosa que me levava ao topo, após ouvir Pein falando eu pude ver que essa trilha sinuosa não me levaria a lugar algum se não fosse a montanha que a cercava e sustentava. Foi nesse momento em que me apaixonei perdidamente, tão enlouquecidamente que não podia ver mais nada em minha frente. Mas não pense que me foi por Pein por quem me apaixonei, ele era apenas mais um que queria crescer cada vez mais e chegaria um ponto em que ficaríamos frente a frente nessa disputa, e nem mesmo a noite de prazer intenso e a química perfeita que ocorria entre nós cuja cadeia havia se rompido na noite anterior e que resultaria em repetidos eventos igualmente prazerosos, eu já sabia, pelos dias a que vinham a seguir. Naquelas longas horas em que passei sentada em uma cadeira ouvindo Pein falar, foi pela Akatsuki que eu me apaixonei. Principalmente porque foi ali que percebi que fazendo a empresa crescer eu cresceria junto e não precisaria subir pela trilha, mas ser levada junto com ela. Pein terminou sua palestra me apresentando para que não houvesse espaço para dúvidas enquanto me coloquei a disposição para eliminar todas as que pairassem em suas mentes, apenas um homem me questionou._

_Naquele momento eu ainda não sabia o seu nome e por minha mente focada na qualidade das minhas respostas não passou a real intenção daquele homem de perguntas insistentes. Ele chamava atenção na mesa, embora só tenha percebido que se sentava ao meu lado quando troquei de lugar com Pein e fiquei diante de todos._

_Olhos tão verdes que pareciam ter luz própria, ele usava um chapéu engraçado e falava com as mãos em frente a boca o que contribuía para sua voz sair abafada enquanto escondia todo o resto de seu rosto. Depois de tantas perguntas ele ofereceu um almoço para Pein e para mim, o nome era Kakuso e ele era diretor administrativo da empresa para quem queríamos trabalhar._

_Mais uma vez durante o almoço não pude perceber suas reais intenções com tantas perguntas dirigidas a mim, talvez porque desde que ele se identificou como diretor administrativo daquela empresa eu fiquei tentando encontrar motivos para alguém tão feio e com tanto dinheiro não investir em algumas cirurgias estéticas, afinal assim como Akatsuki aquela empresa também estava ligada à imagem e acima de tudo à beleza._

_Mas esse pensamento logo saiu da minha cabeça uma vez que botamos os pés em Tókio novamente. Eu fui viajar sem avisar Deidara e a primeira coisa que ele fez ao me ver de volta à empresa foi se certificar que eu não fugiria de uma partida de tênis seguida de uns drinks em um pub perto de onde morávamos._

_FB on_

-- Isso é coisa de doido, un, você teve que bolar uma apresentação em questão de horas. Quem olha a cara de bonzinho do Pein não imagina que ele escravize sua assistente desta forma un.

-- Não é pra tanto Dei-kun, não era um polígrafo muito extenso – mentiu, a forma como Deidara falava... quase de maneira debochada de Pein a deixava um pouco irritada, afinal ele estava debochando daquilo que ela almejava ser.

-- Ainda assim isso tudo deve ter te deixado muito tensa un, duvido que ele tenha sido informado assim tão em cima da hora quanto você – disse terminando o último gole do seu terceiro drink enquanto Konan girava seu cálice de vinho entre as mãos se perdendo na intensidade do líquido.

-- Não estava tensa – respondeu simplesmente lembrando-se de cenas onde ela e o ruivo cuidavam para que toda tensão de seus corpos sumisse – O hotel era muito... confortável – completou quando percebeu que ele não havia entendido bem a forma intensa como deu a primeira resposta. – Além do mais – ela continuou após beber um gole do vinho tinto e colocar a taça na mesa – Um bom executivo tem que ser capaz de fazer tudo.

-- Está certo un – ele pos um fim àquela conversa chamando a atendente – Onee chan me traga mais um desses e deixe a garrafa dessa moça aqui na mesa por favor.

-- Dei-kun você quer me deixar bêbada? – perguntou consumindo o resto da bebida que ainda tinha em seu copo.

-- Que nada un, quando saíamos para beber com o pessoal da faculdade você bebia tranquila umas garrafas un

-- Não estamos mais na faculdade, se ficar bêbada não vai ser uma aula chata que eu vou perder amanhã de manhã – ela riu.

Ela respondeu àquele comentário estúpido de Deidara, mas quando sua garrafa chegou ela acabou se servindo até que todo vinho fosse consumido, a conversa entre os dois fluía tão bem que ela só percebeu o quanto havia bebido quando encheu o último copo. Não estava mais acostumada a beber tanto e não foi nenhuma novidade Deidara ter que leva-la pra casa de táxi por mais perto que estivessem de seus respectivos apartamentos.

-- Foi uma pena termos que sair, eu poderia beber ainda mais – disse a azulada claramente incapaz de tomar um gole a mais que fosse.

-- Uhum – ele concordou superficialmente a guiando para dentro do carro, mentiria se dissesse que seus planos estivessem dando errado afinal, quando a chamou para saírem uma Konan bêbada já existia em sua mente. Quem sabe a levasse para o seu apartamento para "ter certeza de que ela ficaria bem", quem sabe com ambos um pouco bêbados ele não pudesse admitir que sempre a amara de verdade.

O balanço suave do carro e a embriagues fizeram o sono alcançar a mulher de corpo pequeno que agora ressonava encostada no braço de Deidara. Ela era encantadora até mesmo dormindo e o loiro não era capaz de admirar mais nada na cidade movimentada, apenas os vestígios de luz que passavam pelo rosto dela, até que o táxi rápido passou por um raso buraco na pista que não foi impactante o suficiente par acorda-la, mas a fez cair nos braços do loiro que a admirava cada vez mais encantado, cada vez mais hipnotizado pelos lábios tão finos e pequenos que jaziam entreabertos.

Ela agora estava a poucos centímetros de sua face e ele podia sentir seu queixo o hálito quente da mulher que amava. Razão ou emoção, sentimentos que se confundiam em sua mente também afetada pelo álcool.

Chegou mais perto, a mão alcançou o queixo da pequena. Seus lábios quase chegaram a se tocar, Deidara podia até já sentir o calor da pele macia.

-- Pein... – ela gemeu baixinho, tão baixinho que se não fosse por aquela proximidade ele jamais escutaria.

O balde de água fria o atingiu no exato momento em que ia de fato a beijar. O loiro recuou imediatamente, aquilo era algo que ele não apenas não esperava, mas também não podia suportar. Virou o rosto para a janela deixando as luzes da cidade penetrar em sua mente fazendo com que o cintilo dos seus olhos úmidos de dor de uma provável perda fosse confundido com o brilho de uma cidade em constante movimento.

Deidara a deixou em seu apartamento e foi embora, sua noite tinha ido por ruínas, talvez não existisse nada entre Konan e Pein ela estava bêbada e poderia sim estar apenas sonhando. Mas isso também era um problema, existindo ou não um caso aquele nome estava em sua boca e nada mudaria esse fato, era Pein quem estava na cabeça dela era o nome do ruivo e não do loiro que ela chamava. No fim, ele não tinha como agir de maneira diferente com ela sem ter que dar alguma explicação então tudo ficaria igual a como estava e os dias se passaram tranquilamente sem nada de mais nem na vida pessoal e nem na empresa, até que duas semanas depois do evento novidades começaram a surgir.

-- Tobi, o que é isso aqui? – A azulada apontava furiosa para uns rabiscos toscos feitos em sua agenda.

-- Ore.. um recado personalizado no dia do meu aniversário – ele respondeu sorridente.

-- Pra que? – uma sobrancelha azul subiu enquanto a outra entortou.

-- Ne pra você lembrar né – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-- Baka o computador me lembra dos aniversários, a agenda é pra trabalhar. Onde vou anotar meus compromissos seu... desmiolado.

-- Ai gomen eu não sabia, você nunca lembrou do meu aniversário. Daqui vou recortar esse dia da minha agenda e colar aí em cima.

-- Vontade de bater em você com ela até você começar a ser capaz de entender as coisas.

-- Konan? – ele chegou por trás, por que eles sempre chegam por trás? – O que há aqui?

-- Pein-sama! Nada, esse estagiário que é a cruz que eu carrego.

-- Hum... pode subir comigo?

-- Ah claro senhor – disse e se virou para Tobi – É bom que você concerte isso antes que eu volte pra pegar essa agenda de volta. – ela deu as costas e seguiu Pein.

-- Bom dia Tobi un – o loiro bateu a ponta dos dedos no balcão olhando atentamente para todos os lados – Viu a Konan por aí?

-- Nhá ela acabou de subir com o chefe – disse emburrado – Por quê?

-- Ah ela não me disse que vinha mais cedo, fiquei uns 20 minutos na frente do prédio esperando por ela un.

-- Ela está com "aquele" humor.

-- Ta certo, faz o seguinte un liga lá pra cima e avisa ela que eu terminei a arte gráfica do banner pro lançamento daquela empresa de cosméticos un e também os convites pra festa do lançamento e ela tem que aprovar isso tudo pra eu voltar a trabalhar un.

-- Ta pêra aí – ele parou o que estava fazendo pra pegar o telefone – Sempai acha que todo pessoal do setor vai receber convite pra festa?

-- Não sei un, a quantidade de convites é grande, mas acho que serão selecionados.

-- Do que é a festa mesmo?

-- Lançamento da nova linha de cosméticos que a Akatsuki produziu a divulgação.

Tobi ia começar a responder, mas a telefonista do andar de Pein atendeu e então o garoto passou a dar atenção somente ao que era dito no fone.

-- Sempai Konan-san disse que é pra você subir e apresentar as artes pra ela e pro chefe Pein lá na sala dele.

-- Claro – disse a contragosto girando a correntinha do pen drive entre os dedos e foi embora.

. . .

-- Veja, se nós começarmos a divulgação aqui por Tókio mesmo podemos fazer isso em meio a desfiles de grandes grifes e...

-- Deidara iimasu – Konan foi cortada pelo loiro que se apresentara em alto e bom som e então correu a porta para invadir a sala.

O loiro entrou sério, Pein sempre tivera uma grande dúvida de aquele cara era um cara ou uma garota e emburrado do jeito que estava deixava seu rosto ainda mais andrógeno. Ele estava apresentando seu trabalho no data, no começo havia achado exagero da azulada querer comprar aquele software caríssimo e mais a mesa de aparelhagem que permitia ao próprio loiro desenhar seus trabalhos e salva-los na máquina, mas as coisas que Deidara criava o fazia perceber que valera cada centavo de investimento. O que não gostava era a forma como Konan quase babava admirando a obra do garoto, seria um grande problema se sua assistente se apaixonasse, pois isso seria muito ruim para os negócios e caso isso acontecesse teria que demiti-la.

-- Dei-kun eu estou chocada, isso tudo está perfeito. Não acha Pein-sama? – ela virou para o ruivo ainda sorrindo.

-- Hai. Parabéns garoto, pode fechar o trabalho do jeito que está. – Aquela era uma qualidade forte de Konan, a maneira como sabia tratar tudo de maneira profissional, nem parecia que alguma vez os dois já estiveram na mesma cama se consumindo e gemendo pelo mesmo desejo. Gostava disso em sua assistente, não queria ter que demiti-la e sentia que para isso talvez fosse melhor mantê-la longe de Deidara.

-- Konan-san eu precisaria da lista de convidados pra direcionar os convites un.

-- Vou mandar aqui pro Tobi, mande ele fazer isso você não precisa ficar direcionando convites.

-- Só mais uma coisa un, como a festa vai ser na sexta e bem próxima daquela festa dos novatos da empresa eu pensei em antecipá-la e fazer a festa dos novatos no sábado un.

-- Dei-san, a festa dos novatos é organizada pelos novatos e pelos estagiários você acha que consegue dar conta de duas festas no mesmo final de semana?

-- Mas é claro un. E não se esqueça que você trabalha aqui em cima, mas também é uma novata ne.

-- Sinto muito – o ruivo interrompeu – Não vejo problemas se quiser fazer a festa nessa data, mas Konan terá trabalho aqui.

-- Num sábado? – indagou o loiro como se contestasse o que o ruivo dizia.

-- É. É uma pequena viagem, eu sinto muito, mas é muito importante.

-- Mas você não pode privá-la de ir à fest...

-- DEIDARA – a azulada o fez calar – Primeiro o trabalho, se der tempo eu passo na festa ok.

-- Ótimo. – Ao ouvir o comentário de sua assistente Pein se levantou e seguiu rumo ao exterior da própria sala. – Konan, assim que mandar a lista pro Tobi vá à sala de reuniões. Temos assuntos a tratar. – disse e sumiu deixando os dois pra trás.

-- Não é assim que se fala com seu chefe – ela reprimiu o loiro, mas ele apenas bufou e saiu da sala. Para ele era difícil entender como ela gostava tanto daquele cara e a lembrança de sua amada chamando o nome de Pein baixinho dentro do táxi o fez apertar o pendrive entre seus dedos com força.

. . .

-- Senhor. – disse ao entrar na sala de reuniões do andar.

-- Gomen por privar você da festa dos novatos, elas são divertidas. – disse abandonando sua posição diante da alta janela do arranha céu para olhar a garota.

-- Não há problema. Então há um trabalho fora pra mim? – disse ela se aproximando.

-- Na verdade é mais um trabalho por fora. – ele disse também se aproximando dela, diminuindo muito a distância entre os dois.

-- Hm? – ela pareceu não entender a frase.

-- Konan você por acaso se lembra do senhor Kakuso-san – ele perguntou sem nenhuma expressão em sua face.

-- Sim senhor. O diretor administrativo com quem almoçamos.

-- Muito bom. Bom, na verdade ele está vindo para cá para negociar mais, este negócio está difícil de fechar. Eu gostaria que você o recepcionasse.

-- Sim senhor eu irei com certeza.

-- Sabe, esse é um negócio muito grande e muito importante para a Akatsuki, coisas assim sempre são muito burocráticas e devem passar pela confirmação de cada um dos sócios daquela empresa. Ninguém nunca quer perder, certo.

-- Certo, mas esse Kakuso tem bastante poder de decisão dentro da empresa não tem? Pelo menos foi o que eu senti naquela reunião.

-- Tem, tem mesmo. Você é muito esperta. Sabe nós precisamos da aprovação de todos eles, mas ter a garantia da lealdade de Kakuso já é um passo muito grande e quase certo para o fechamento do negócio.

-- Então devemos tratá-lo muito bem. – ela dizia ampliando o valor de suas palavras com movimentos afirmativos com a cabeça.

-- É por isso que penso em mandar você, sabe, ele se interessou muito por você – Pein pesou um pouco mais o tom das palavras para deixar claro o pedido intrínseco nelas.

-- Oh – a voz de Konan saiu quase nula, havia entendido muito bem o que ele lhe pedia de forma muda.

-- É claro que se você não quiser eu vou dar um jeito... – ele começou, mas ela o cortou.

-- E se eu não for? – ela perguntou

-- Ele vai ficar frustrado, acho que ele só marcou essa viagem por 'expectativas', sem falar que vai nos custar muito.

-- E então o negócio não sai.. – ela concordou

-- Seria péssimo ter uma pessoa como Kakuso contra nós.

-- E se eu for, Akatsuki fecha com aquela empresa...

-- Vai tornar a negociação muito mais fácil – ele a corrigiu – Mas é claro que eu não vou forçá-la a ir. – ele a encarava tentando imaginar o que se passava por aquela cabecinha colorida, ela levou alguns segundos quando ergueu os olhos em sua direção para responder.

-- Aonde eu devo encontrá-lo? – perguntou séria

-- É assim que se fala. Fico cada dia mais feliz por ver como você aprende rápido como se virar no mundo dos negócios. Vou lhe mandar todas as informações necessárias, por hora, acho que você merece uma recompensa.

E o ruivo deu mais um passo a frente, tocou o rosto da bela azulada com uma das mãos e a beijou com delicadeza, expressando mesmo o carinho que sentia por aquela garota capaz de tudo. Ela lhe corresponder não foi nenhuma novidade, na verdade ambos sabiam que aquilo não era nada comparada a noite que tiveram no hotel no Canadá. Mas Pein parou, tinha mais a explicar a ela, os homens do ocidente podiam ser muito diferentes do que ela poderia estar acostumada e tinha que deixar isso claro para ela.

-- Você sabe o que tivemos no hotel... – ele começou, mas foi cortado.

-- Pareceu-me ter um efeito positivo na manhã seguinte, pois nenhum de nós dois estava tenso naquela reunião. – ela respondeu sorrindo e ele riu num riso curto de desdém.

-- É... – apenas concordou. – Mas acho que com Kakuso será diferente.

-- É apenas pela empresa...

-- Eu sei, mas quero que você saiba que esse cara tem certa fama entre os executivos. Acho que essa experiência pode não ser muito prazerosa para você, dizem que Kakuso é um homem frígido, egoísta e afobado.

-- Eu preciso ficar com ele a noite toda? – de repente ela não tinha mais vontade de encarar Pein.

-- Não, vou deixar claro para ele que preciso de você cedo aqui e qualquer coisa você me liga.

-- Se o negócio fechar eu não me importo em como será a noite.

-- Penso que talvez fosse bom preparar você para o que terá com Kakuso. – disse puxando o corpo pequeno para si sem nenhuma delicadeza. – Eu posso? – perguntou já a fazendo erguer a cabeça com um movimento esperto de sua mão no rosto da azulada. Konan fechou os olhos em um segundo, em Pein ela confiava e seria melhor já saber o que esperar.

-- Por favor senhor – respondeu.

Não poderia, mas a forma como o pedido lhe soou tão ingênuo e fragilizado excitou Pein. A imagem de sua pequena azulada na cama de outro não o incomodava, secretamente imaginar Konan sendo tomada lhe acrescentava uma dose a mais de tesão. Ela parecia ser tão frágil, tão inocente e submissa às suas ordens que ele sentia que se pedisse para ela estar na cada de cada um dos membros daquela reunião ela faria sem hesitar e sabia que tudo isso era por sua ganância, era tudo pela empresa. Ainda assim em seu libido Pein imaginava que ela faria qualquer coisa que ele ordenasse e que a resposta seria sempre aquela canção que acabara de lhe cantar tão doce e sensualmente "Por favor senhor".

Sentindo o corpo da assistente junto ao seu após aquelas palavras tão bem proferidas o fazia desejar dar a ela mais do prazer que dividiram naquele quarto de hotel, não era a hora exata para fazer Konan senti-lo como um homem bruto. Por outro lado, poderia tornar isso uma rotina, poderia tomar sua assistente em sua sala rotineiramente para mantê-la acostumada com essa parte do trabalho.

Sem pensar mais em besteiras tratou de rodar o corpo da pequena em seus braços a guiando sem cuidado até que o corpo da mesma se chocasse com a mesa de reuniões enquanto seus lábios se ocupavam somente com o alvo pescoço e a mão livre percorria desejosa por todo o corpo, amassando suas roupas com atrito, seus dedos procuravam por qualquer abertura na roupa que ela usava para invadi-la. Apertando-lhe a pele de maneira impaciente cada vez que não encontrava o que buscava.

Konan jogou a cabeça para trás, aquela pegada um pouco mais selvagem não era ruim. Então a mão de Pein encontrou o zíper traseiro da saia extremamente social que a azulada vestia e Konan sentiu seu corpo ser erguido pelas mãos fortes presas em suas nádegas para logo em seguida ser depositada sobre a mesa. Uma de suas pernas foi erguida e manipulada até ficar presa em torno da cintura do ruivo que sem perder nem um minuto a puxou ainda mais pelo corpo, mantendo os dois corpos sem distância nenhuma.

Aquilo era precipitado, a falta de distância entre os dois a fez sentir ele levar a mão às próprias calças e apenas abri-las, prendendo o elástico da cueca sob seus testículos e com a mesma mão arrastou a peça íntima da azulada para o lado. Invadiu-a de uma única vez no local ainda quase seco, fazendo a garota levar as duas mãos à mesa, apertando os dedos na beirada da mesma enquanto não omitia o grito e a expressão de dor.

FB OFF

_-- Aquilo me fez lembrar de minha primeira e dolorosa vez, mas era pior. O garoto que tinha tirado minha virgindade fora zeloso comigo e tinha prosseguido o ato ao meu ritmo, diferente de Pein que parecia nem ouvir os sons liberados por mim e continuava a se mover da maneira que mais lhe dava prazer._

_-- E por que você não pediu para ele parar? – quis saber Kamui impressionada._

_-- Porque eu sabia que mesmo fazendo daquele jeito, ele estava apenas me preparando para encara Kakuso, seria pior se ele parasse._

_-- Mas você podia ter desistido de Kakuso... – A morena continuou._

_-- Mas eu não iria. Também, o final daquilo não foi em todo uma experiência ruim..._

_-- Como assim?_

_FB ON_

-- Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahh.. – A azulada não era capaz de deixar seu desconforto transparecer em seus gemidos de dor. Pein tinha razão, a pressa não lhe daria prazer e o órgão rijo rasgando as paredes secas de seu corpo era algo que proporcionava algo muito avesso ao prazer.

-- Konan pare de gritar, o andar ainda está cheio de gente – a boca que parecia ter empacado apenas na pele de seu pescoço se fez ouvir.

-- Hum.. hum.. hum.. hum.. – A dor não diminuiu, mas agora os gemidos de dor eram para dentro sendo suprimidos pelos lábios que a própria Konan mordia. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás em busca de mais suporte, fechando os olhos com força.

-- Oh droga, essa sua expressão de dor é adorável – ele disse, mas ela pouco ouviu. – Olhe pra mim. – Ela obedeceu. – Você já entendeu como o Canadense vai ser?

-- Uhum. – ela concordou o olhando, aquilo não importava. Podia suportar mais uma sessão dessas se fosse para fechar um negócio milionário.

-- Ótimo. – ele então parou de se mover, mas não se retirou de dentro da mesma.

Pein deitou o corpo de Konan sobre a mesa onde ela já estava, indo na mesma direção que ela, subindo também sobre a mesa e sobre Konan. A mão do ruivo deslizou carinhoso pelo rosto delicado, parando em seu queixo fazendo o rosto da azulada vir de encontro ao seu e tomou seus lábios em um beijo caloroso.

Não se preocupou em parecer delicado demais, isso não importava. O beijo encerrou quando Pein desceu seus lábios pelo queixo da azulada, ele sentiu Konan puxar com força o ar que o beijo havia lhe roubado. Deslizou as mãos pelo corpo dela com um manejo invejável, tudo sem se mover e sem abandonar seu interior, queria fazer sua competente garota se acalmar, esquecer por algum tempo o que tinha lhe feito segundos atrás.

As palmas deixaram de tocá-la por poucos segundos até caírem uma sob cada joelho de pele clara, amassando e subindo a saia pelo corpo da mesma até uni-la em um bolo só em sua cintura. Então as mãos habilidosas passaram a desabotoar o terninho igualmente social que fazia conjunto com a saia, abrindo espaço para outras áreas daquele corpo pudessem ser acarinhadas.

Ao sentir o novo tipo de contato que voltava a carregar as características de Pein, ela se sentiu à vontade para também levar suas mãos para passear pelo corpo dele. Konan puxou a camisa de tecido fino e com os pés desceu a calça já aberta, bem como a cueca. Uma mão o puxava pela camisa enquanto a outra se permitiu apalpar e enterrar os dedos nos músculos recém expostos de seu traseiro.

Os lábios do ruivo se arquearem nesse momento em um sorriso e satisfeito pelas reações da garota sob si e sucumbiu ao desejo de mover-se dentro dela novamente. Lentamente, sentindo o corpo pequeno se abrindo completamente para si sem oferecer nenhuma resistência, as pernas clarinhas e bem torneadas cercando seu dorso enquanto os braços se fechavam em seus ombros, chamando-o mudamente mais para dentro de si.

Sentindo a mistura da ardência da experiência anterior se misturando com uma fina e ainda tímida onda de prazer, Konan se permitiu fechar os olhos e apenas se deixar levar pelas novas sensações, surpresa em como aquele misto entre a dor que sentia e o prazer que vinha também podia ser gostoso. Tão entregue que estava à Pein nem percebeu quando os gemidos começaram a deixar seus lábios, gemidos dessa vez de prazer.

Novamente satisfeito com o que estava conseguindo gerar na azulada, Pein a puxou pelos quadris, aproximando-a mais, invadindo-a mais e com maior liberdade para se aprofundar no que fazia. Suas mãos bem postas nas nádegas de Konan, as elevando, sentiam os músculos da garota se contraindo no local numa tentativa da mesma de acompanhar os movimentos do ruivo, tentando jogar seu corpo contra o dele.

Isso causou boas lembranças ao ruivo de uma noite bem passada em um hotel de luxo e aproveitando-se do comprimento exagerado da larga mesa de reuniões não temeu jogar seu corpo para o lado, invertendo as posições entre ele e Konan. Ele descobria pela segunda vez que ela gostava daquilo que podiam dividir e experimentaria pela segunda vez o que ela era capaz de fazer consigo quando deixada em pleno comando sobre si.

Não seria uma novidade para o ruivo que alguém com tantas ambições na vida como Konan, gostasse sempre de estar no comando de tudo e ainda podia se lembrar muito bem de como deixar ela no comando daquela situação podia ser prazeroso. E jogado sobre a mesa com a azulada obre si com os fios coloridos soltos, bagunçados e com algumas mechas coladas ela se movia de maneira gostosa de sentir e sensual demais para ser vista.

Ela subia e descia de seu corpo em movimentos sinuosos e completos, por vezes quase o deixando sair de dentro de si. As mãos deslizavam espalmadas pelo tórax bem formado, mas sem poder vê-lo, sem parar o que fazia e nem desviar o olhar de seu submisso chefe, ela finalmente se permitiu abrir botão por botão da camisa de Pein, sem pressa, faria qualquer coisa que pudesse enlouquecê-lo. Aberto todos os botões a azulada uniu aos movimentos de seu corpo a deliciosa tarefa de usufruir do corpo perfeito de Pein com seus lábios, ronronando seu prazer e arrancando gemidos controlados dele, controlados apenas pelo fato de estarem ainda em expediente.

E do lado de fora da sala no corredor, Deidara esperava pacientemente para perguntar algo à amiga e amada que havia se esquecido devido ao ódio repentino que senti de Pein. Ele sequer percebeu quando a telefonista do andar em questão se aproximou deixando por onde passava o som seco do salto no chão de mármore de luxo e flagrou o loiro ali naquela posição boba, olhando fixamente para a porta da sala de reuniões como que se em algum momento fosse capaz de ver através da madeira.

-- Oh o senhor ainda está aqui? – ela perguntou gentil o trazendo de seus vários devaneios. – Está esperando por alguma reunião de setor?

-- Não – ele respondeu com igual gentileza. – Estou apenas esperando a reunião acabar, pois preciso muito falar com Konan-san un. – disse apontando para a porta da sala em questão.

-- Reunião? Com a senhorita Konan? – ela eficientemente abriu a agenda padronizada da empresa e novamente olhou para Deidara. – Mas Pein-sama não tem nenhuma reunião para hoje, você deve ter se enganado Deidara-sempai. – disse num sorriso meigo.

-- Un. – ele concordou com um gesto com a cabeça, mas sabia que não tinha se enganado, ouviu claramente quando o ruivo a chamou para aquela sala ali.

-- Eu acompanho você até la embaixo, preciso falar com o Tobi. Não sei como Konan-san consegue lidar com ele, ele é todo atrapalhado. – disse rindo e o puxando para fora do corredor. Deidara foi, mas algo dentro de si doía e ele não sabia o que era.

Continua o/

Cara, ficou comprida de verdade...

Tomara que conte pelo tempo que fiquei sem postar kkkk

No capítulo que vem, a Konan vai 'trabalhar' com o Kakuso.. entenderam neh

Ainda não sei como vou fazer um hentai com esse cara O.o

Outra coisa é quando o Deidara entrou na sala do Pein, eu realmente não sei se deveria mesmo ter escrito 'Deidara iimasu' ou 'Deidara desu' se alguém souber por Jashin-sama me conte pra eu corrigir ^^ (seria tão mais simples bater na porta ¬¬')


End file.
